The Administration Core of the Emory Head and Neck Cancer SPORE program will be directed by the Principal Investigator, Co-Principal Investigator, and includes the SPORE Executive Committee, Internal Advisory Board, and External Advisory Board. The Administration Core will be responsible for the oversight, coordination, and administration of all Emory University Head and Neck Cancer SPORE Program activities. The core will monitor and facilitate review of research progress, foster new and ongoing research opportunities through distribution of Developmental Research funds, recruit new investigators into the field of translational head and neck cancer research through distribution of Career Development funds, prepare SPORE renewal applications, maintain fiscal oversight of essential SPORE components including Research Projects and Core Resources, and schedule and facilitate SPORE Executive and Advisory meetings. To this end,the Administration Core will work closely with the directors of the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs, the Research Projects, and the other Cores. In addition, the Administration Core will facilitate interactions between the Emory SPORE and other SPORE groups and respond to National Cancer Institute initiatives. The Administration Core is also responsible for assuring effective communication between SPORE components including subcontractors and off-campus collaborators. Through the implementation and administration of Research Projects, Core Resources, a Developmental Research Program and a Career Development program, the Emory Head and Neck Cancer SPORE will provide a superstructure that transcends individual investigators, departments, schools and institutions, enabling an organ-specific research program focused on accelerating the patient benefits of research.